


一步之遥

by Peyote



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Post canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他等待着他上前一步，而他等待着他离去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一步之遥

**01 A fire that burns unseen**

 

 

Chuck回到香港时已经是四月初。下飞机时，他感到一阵热浪袭来，仿佛海洋已经沸腾、正冒着气泡，散发出夹杂着怪兽蓝和死鱼的咸腥，浑浊灰暗的海水拍打着海岸，混合着从那个曾被损毁、又顽强生存着的城市传来的嘈杂声响，还有尘埃和水汽黏在他的皮肤上连同汗水一起滑落。眩晕。这个过早开始的夏天，炎热得像是能把他即刻点燃。

他的父亲跟在他身后，用未受过伤的左臂不着痕迹地扶了他一下，而几乎同时，他不甚用力地借助Herc的手臂稳当地走下阶梯。他们陷入了片刻间的僵局，很快地，Chuck随意地收回手、脱掉自己从悉尼穿来的外套，“天，我不知道香港这么热。”

“的确太热了，Max最近也不愿意出来。”Herc随口说道，与Chuck平行。

Chuck没有看他，自顾自地往前走，“少了遛狗这项任务一定给你的工作腾出不少时间，Marshal Hansen。”

他们快走到基地大门了。Herc压低声为自己辩护：“我没有虐待我们的老伙计。”

从停机坪到大门不过一分钟的路程他们就能把一段闲聊搞砸，没准这是一种天赋。而他们不能继续把情况搞得更糟，因为基地里几乎所有人都在大厅里等待他们，当Chuck最先走进去时，人们为他欢呼鼓掌。

Chuck不知道他什么时候有了如此的好人缘，他不禁侧过脸低声问他的父亲：“他们把我的宿舍整个刷成了粉红色是不是？告诉我你至少有阻止过他们。”

近三个月的分离很容易让自大傲慢、言辞刻薄一类的缺点被遗忘，特别是在他们都曾为Chuck祈祷过的情况下。Chuck的归队是近期难得的好消息，他们这些军人、技师、科学工作者被缠绕在政治与文书之间，他们曾是一支军队、一个地下抵抗组织，而今却像是陈列在博物馆里的藏品，固执地证明着那个已经骤然消失的时代。

但当Max迈着小短腿朝他跑去、把口水蹭在他的靴子上，他也不是很在意宿舍的颜色了。“Hey， handsome！”Chuck俯下身一把抱起它，他感到怀里的重量比数月前明显地增加许多，也许属于他的那份食物被悉数送进了Max的餐盘里。

 

接连好几天，他唯一的工作就是带着Max散步。没什么可抱怨的，大多数人和他一样，没有命令被下达、没有繁重的训练、没有机甲可维修。舱门紧闭，直升机停放在停机坪上，战时钟永久清零。陪伴他们的是夏季无处不在的燥热，冷气不足，仿佛暗示着他们资金匮乏、难以为继。

他像是往常一样进行训练，尽管他不必再去战斗。Raleigh和Mako找到他时，他正在训练室里一下接一下地做着俯卧撑，枯燥无聊。没有Herc与他一同训练，他几乎想念当年每天的十余小时的高强度训练，接近崩溃的筋疲力尽和逼近极限的畅快淋漓，没有任何通感辅助装置，他们的思维融合为一体，他收起咄咄逼人的气焰，交付了控制权，而在这种奇特的信任中，彼此每一次凌厉的动作，精确而恰到好处，他们说这叫共舞。简直像是在与头脑中的幻影共舞。

Chuck起身，放松了一下他发酸的肌肉。以往训练结束时，Herc常常会把他从地上拉起来，而他放任自己将头颅依靠于Herc的肩上，在那个角度，他能看见Herc的微笑，疲倦而满意的，为他，为他们。因剧烈运动而突突作响的脉搏点燃了他加速流动的血液。谁也不会为这样突然的亲密而感到怪异，他们的思维还连在一起。

而这次是Mako递给他干净的毛巾。Chuck沉默地接过，擦去汗水，挑眉望向他们。

“我来确定一下你每天训练的目标是不是要把我揍回去。”

“那不值得我这么做。”Chuck没有看向Raleigh，转身朝坐在角落的Max招了招手，却发现它已经跑到Mako腿边蹭了起来。“只是太无聊了。好了，走吧伙计。”

显然有些人并不无聊，在他领着Max满基地闲逛时从没见过Mako，而Herc和Tendo满世界地开着会议，和来自二十一个国家甚至更多的政客谈判。“你最近在做什么？”

“写报告，开会。”Mako简略地回答。

“也许我可以帮你写。”

Raleigh摇了摇头，“我以为你的未来职能是在脱口秀上把那群烂泥里的鳗鱼骂得狗血淋头来给全PPDC出气。”

Chuck本想习惯性地反驳一句，但最终还是和Mako一起以笑声作答。他们相处时间算是很长了，但他们从来没有如此开怀大笑过。连着向来面无表情的日本女孩都大笑起来，似乎面容更加冷峻的世界也在长达十多年沉默后也露出了笑容。

“我会和你们一起工作的。”Chuck转过身颇为认真地看了他们一眼，然后牵着他的斗牛犬快步回到宿舍。

他言语间总是带着一种特有的自负，仿佛他能把Mako从文山会海中拯救出来。尽管他们都和Herc有不让Chuck工作的默契，但一点文书又不是散发着核辐射的污染物，不会造成什么伤害。而本来仅仅是打算帮助Chuck进行从游侠到普通人的角色转变的Mako，在几小时的共事后就不禁感激起Chuck像揍怪兽一样靠谱而高效的工作能力，同为猎人学员最优秀的学生，他们没有共同驾驶机甲，却古怪地在文书工作上合作愉快。

同时他们每天都会去香港街头买回各种基地里永远不会提供的绝对不健康的美食，在临时借用的会议室里把食物摆了一桌，像是两个为了期末考熬夜复习的大学生。滋滋冒泡的碳酸饮料，加了太多调料的奶茶和咖啡，油腻的菠萝油和花生酱奶油多士，黏糊糊的糖不甩和萝卜糕，冒着咖喱香气的鱼蛋和牛杂，穿过烟尘浮动的燥热小巷时损坏了它们原本的品质与味道，却依旧执着地补偿着他们在军事化管理的基地里度过惨淡的青春期。Max趴在桌下，Chuck不时丢给它一点零食，Mako俯下身挠挠它的后颈。

 

夏夜终究是凉爽了一点，会议室的所有门窗都被打开，静谧的深夜里海浪声无休止地反复着，接着响起了螺旋桨与直升机降落的声音。信号灯亮起，像是回应着海浪的回音。她猜是Herc和Tendo逃了几个新闻采访提前回到了香港。

Tendo走进会议室时深吸了一口气，“我闻到了马来咖啡的味道。”他故作伤心地说，“你竟然不给我留一点，Mori小姐。”

“明天吧。”Mako微笑地说着，将她刚完成收尾的报告交给他们。

Herc接过笔记本，心不在焉地扫了一眼，长达十六个小时的跨北极航空旅程让他感到疲倦至极。他放下笔记本，注意到桌面上成打的杂志和书籍，“Chuck的？”

“是的，事实上……他和我一起写了报告。”

大概不会有人比Chuck更细致而全面地收集着那些关于机甲、猎人和怪兽的资料，近十年，他为此而活。那些卷了边的杂志书籍，倒影着那个过去的时代，他们共同的荣光岁月。“我去看看他。”Herc揉着太阳穴，留下另两人面对新的章程议题，离开会议室。

 

他本以为自己今晚能睡个好觉，可他又梦见了Herc。在他过度频繁的青春期幻梦里永远有着同一个不正确的主角，大概他还停留在青春期。而当Chuck掀开薄毯，脱掉被汗水浸湿的衣衫时，他不觉有点欣慰地发现宿舍里的中央空调运行不良，正发出着恼人的嘈杂声。

所以他感到热极了，再正常不过。他以前从训练室里拿回来的木棍还在，而在他的一番毫无章法的修理之后空调终于发出一声凄惨的哀嚎，正式停止工作。这吓醒了Max。Chuck烦躁地抹掉脸上的汗水，安抚性地拍了拍Max，“抱歉，伙计，我不太会修理这玩意。”

没过多久Max又在他的床上再次睡着，Chuck淋了个冷水浴，决定去继续文书工作。

出了门，他被走廊里的一阵阵穿堂风吹得发抖，残留在皮肤和头发间的水滴风干后，他又感到闷热。而此刻在澳大利亚，已经将近冬季了，他想。在转角处他碰上了Herc，光线昏暗，但他依旧看见了对方的疲倦。

他的父亲就在他面前，在暗淡而闪烁如晨星的灯光下，面容模糊，让他几乎认为自己仍旧置身梦境中。当他贴近Herc的脸，他察觉对方瞳孔放大，不知是出于何种原因。他们的呼吸交叠在一起，灼热得像是蒸汽。

Herc抓住他的肩膀，将他压制在墙壁上，而他猛然挣脱对方的控制，固执地缩短刚拉远的距离。Herc给了他腹部一拳，感受到他绷紧的坚硬的腹肌。他们在走廊里打了起来，突然而毫无逻辑，如同以往在无人的训练室里，他们从不说开始，也不谈论此事，那不是特殊的交流，而是货真价实的搏击，每次攻击都像是粗暴而似乎有效的电击，猛烈地冲击着心脏。

与他记忆中的一样，Chuck的攻击依旧毫无技巧，不管有多少世界顶尖的综合格斗术教练指导过他，他懂得那些柔道、摔跤、泰拳、中国功夫的招式却不使用，像是一头发狂的野兽。Herc觉得自己不久前解除的锁骨上的内固定该重新装回去了，而的经验足够丰富避过Chuck的攻击，在缝隙间予以回击，最后出其不意地将对方摔在地上。

在仍旧留着白日暑气的狭小空间里，疼痛感和闷热逐渐融为一体，古怪得仿佛灼伤。过道里充满了机器和汗水的气味，让他们几乎难以呼吸，如同正彼此紧紧拥抱，接近窒息。

依旧是那副不甘又恼怒的瞪视，而在他几个粗重的呼吸之后，他露出了笑容，酒窝深深地陷下去，仿佛他们刚才放倒了一头怪兽。没有扶着Herc伸出的手，Chuck自己站了起身。

Herc微笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，像是父亲该做的。

 

 

 

**02 A wound that aches yet isn't felt**

 

 

Chuck准备回宿舍时，Raleigh正好打开他的门探出头来。他大概是被刚才的响动吵醒了，花了几秒才确定来人是另一位游侠，而非什么非法闯入者。“发生了什么事……？”

“你做噩梦了。”Chuck肯定地说。

清醒着的Raleigh是不会主动地走下阶梯站在过道间接受Chuck的语言攻击的，但他现在不清醒，只觉得Chuck像个表白被拒的初中男孩，而自己应该做个知心大哥说点什么。

当然，他也不知道该说什么好。

他们相顾无言，在缺乏翻新、陈旧得要命的过道里，无话可说。没有别人了，纵使刚才的殴斗弄出了很大动静，也不能吵醒其他人。他们身边的宿舍，大门紧闭，而其中空无一人。一种新的情绪在Chuck胸腔里生出，他不知道该称之为尴尬还是感伤。

而这两个二十多岁的年轻人可是曾经打败怪兽、拯救世界甚至活过核爆炸的家伙，他们能解决这个困境，转而抱怨起基地里老化的冷气系统，然后决定去城区里转转。在危机解除后，宵禁就不再那么严格了，尤其是在现任指挥官的儿子说“真抱歉我的生物钟还在澳洲”的时候。（这招来Raleigh一个意味“悉尼还没日出好吗”的斜眼。）

凌晨时分城区里依旧拥挤，不管有没下过雨，地面都是湿漉漉的，线路、广告牌和霓虹灯交错在相对而立的建筑，逼仄的街道显得更为狭窄，人群与车辆的声响填满了这个半开放的空间，再没有海浪声从维多利亚港传来。他们随意挑了家餐馆坐下，点了一堆宵夜。Raleigh灌了一口冰透的啤酒，刺激得他嗓子发疼，这时他觉得自己醒过来了。或者说意识到和Chuck坐在同一张桌子上吃饭不是一个聪明的决定，他当然保留着以往糟糕的回忆。

Chuck一直在认真地往嘴里塞着食物让Raleigh觉得好了一点，他们有很多话题但尽然是不想去谈论的。香港特有的食物相对澳洲或基地里的食物显得陌生，但Chuck毫无偏见地将那些他连名字叫什么都不知道的东西一点一点吃掉，像是幼年时对食物的渴望被完整地保留到了如今。他用质量不佳的过细的牙签努力地挑出混着紫苏叶炒成的田螺肉，原料来自中国内陆未被怪兽和核武器污染过的地区。餐馆里不提供任何海鲜，而所有人都好像忘记了食谱里有这么一类存在。

消灭掉一桌的宵夜后，他拿起半凉的啤酒一口喝完，被呛得轻咳了几声。“我想起韦氏兄弟曾经说过——”

Raleigh有点忧心地看着他，安慰人从来不是他擅长的。他知道他们所有人都有一个心照不宣的约定，他们应该充满骄傲且愉快地去纪念那些牺牲者，使之活在他们的脑海里和闪着光芒的言辞间。但谁都明白，这有多难做到。

“他们说那个什么特别好吃，一定要我试试。”Chuck说着，挥手招来服务员。Raleigh被他努力模仿“那个什么”的声音逗笑了，他的粤语听起来比英语更加含混，而Raleigh惊讶于自己神奇的听力，转向服务员用稍微清晰一点的发音完成了一次艰难的点单。

Chuck挑了挑眉，打开最后一支啤酒。

 

Herc回到他们的双人宿舍里，发觉Chuck不在，只有他们的斗牛犬趴在床上，在揉皱成一堆的薄毯间睡得很死。房间里热得要命，他抬头看了看那台空调，已经被弄得变形，地上还随意放着先前的凶器。为什么要用空调当沙包出气呢，Herc简直要同情起自己那个可能已经被热得汽化而消失的儿子了。

浴室里的灯亮着，也许是因为其中有仍在正常工作的排气系统，这个空间明显令他感觉舒服一点。而Chuck正缩成一团躺在在浴室地板上，淋浴器正开着，水流不停地冲洗着他，而他连衣服都没脱，似乎睡着了。Herc凑近拍了拍他的脸，闻见了一阵刺鼻的啤酒味。上帝，他还醉了。“Chuck，醒来。”

他的儿子挣扎般地支着地板起身，确定对方是自己的父亲之后，又决绝地躺了回去。Herc抓住他的肩膀用力地摇了起来，“好了，起来，Chuck。”他不再是自己能一只手抱起来的婴儿了，Herc甚至不记得他当年是怎么对付因生病或者困倦而死死地抱着沙发扶手拒绝吃药拒绝挪窝的Chuck。也许他从来没对付过，他稍微搜寻了一下自己的记忆，太多关于他儿子的画面，他不知道从哪里开始找起。

不堪其扰的Chuck试着推开他，但失败了。Chuck迷迷糊糊地靠在他父亲的肩膀上，突然说道：“我恨你，old man。”

Herc觉得自己的心脏用力地缩紧了一下，仿佛等待着审判。

“你居然敢用假啤酒糊弄我！”他忿恨地一个词一个词地念了出来，却没有平日的气势。

似乎是Herc答应他能在成年之后喝酒，但基地只提供那种会带有意味着善意谎言的泡沫的无酒精啤酒，而Herc一直没去纠正Chuck的错误的概念。“事实上法定饮酒年龄本来可能提高到二十五岁的，孩子。”Herc无奈地为自己开脱了一句。

Chuck不理会他，一直在反复地叨念着你骗了我你这个该死的骗子。Herc关了淋浴器，把他半抱半拖地拽出了浴室，然后弄干了丢在床上。Chuck因为他不够谨慎的动作而发出嘶地抽气声，他记得自己下手很有分寸，但还是把Chuck翻过身稍作检查，腰侧有一块撞出来的淤青。

Herc翻出柜子里的医药包，细致地给他涂上了外伤药。他年轻的躯体上有刺青和伤痕，他们曾在彼此的头脑里，Herc记得每一个伤痕曾予以他的痛苦，除了他胳膊上拿到因逃生舱变形而留下伤口。而那所有的伤痕，没有一块是来源于一场普通不过的属于高中男孩的澳式足球赛。细密的汗珠从他的皮肤上渗出，划过年轻人结实而优美背部，Herc不禁抚摸那块Striker Eureka的刺青，已在烧伤中模糊的轮廓。

也许他愿意向自己承认在秋冬季节时他享受这Herc的手无意识地放在他的颈脖或背部上，因为那样会使得他温暖一些。但在这过于闷热的仲夏夜晚，它显得那么不合时宜，长年军事训练留下的茧摩擦过他深色烧伤，没有麻痒，没有疼痛。那些没有知觉的伤口。

“别把脸埋在枕头里。”Chuck咕哝了一声，翻身躺着。Max在睡在床的一角，它原本有自己的小床，但它更爱这个位置。而在这张狭小的军队式的床铺上，安置着他所拥有的一切。

 

第二天，Raleigh起床时有一点点醉宿感，然后接到了去应付媒体的任务。像他这样，有着驾驶过机甲、修过生命之墙、引爆过核反应堆炸毁缺口的传奇人生的年轻人，真是再适合不过了。

和Chuck Hansen在同一张桌上吃饭绝对不是一个聪明的决定，尤其是在之后还做了更糟的决定，随手把他扔回宿舍然后毫无责任心地倒回去睡觉。Raleigh接过他们的首席技术官友情赠送的提神斋啡，怀着当年接受Chuck语言攻击般的心情走进充满记者的办公室里。

 

 

 

**03 An always discontentment contentment**

 

 

一阵阴雨连绵的日子之后，天气只是变得更热。Chuck以帮助你们写报告为理由，抱着Max长久地呆在了两位科学家的那间可能是全基地唯一能保证冷气供应的实验室里。Herm只是嫌弃地看了他一眼，让他坐在Newt那一边。他想起自己父亲对这间实验室的印象，Newt那半是右脑，而他曾是个左脑。不过那没什么关系，反正不管右脑还是左脑，都有冷气。

科学家们得给成员国继续支持PPDC的理由，提供资金以允许他们继续作科研工作。在那场已经过去的长久危机中，人们几乎是被迫地去建立全新的系统与理论、寻找更好的材料和、开发更可靠的技术，而正是这种痛苦的推动力，使得人类的科技在十年内爆炸般地提高。他们不愿让这样美好的开局因世俗琐事而暗淡收场，这是亡灵的遗产，末日在给他们留下不会消失的伤痕的同时也予以希望。

正如曾经为登月发明的新技术可以用于地面上的工程，Jaeger计划也能为人类提供有价值的项目。Drift系统可用于医疗，为监控缺口活动而制造仪器可以监控各种自然活动，Herm建立的数学模型可以作更好的天气预报，机甲本身就是工程学的奇迹。

他曾以阿波罗计划比喻过他们，在某次长时间的通感之后，他和Herc坐在食堂里疲倦地用勺子舀着土豆泥，他突然说这感觉就像登月。然后玩笑般地，又带着他一向的自负，“我是阿姆斯特朗，你是阿尔德林，而人们总是记得我。”他的父亲只是笑了笑，视线甚至没从餐盘上移开，“只要不是格里森。”

他们有自己的玩笑，这些来源于他们共同的回忆，在Chuck小学时查找登月资料以完成历史作业，那是Herc难得的一次陪同。这会令Chuck几乎傻气地控制不了上翘的嘴角，他想还好Herc不会抬头看他。但Herc知道。

Striker Eureka是最后一台五代机，Chuck一直不相信这就是最后一台机甲，也许他是塞尔南，最后地看了一眼银白色的月球，从此再无人踏上这片纯净的土地。没有人会记得他们，危机过去，生活继续，他们只是旧日的英雄，存在于此刻看来愚蠢可笑的海报上。

只有十二个人曾登上月球，他们曾是人类的英雄。Chuck当时仔细地查了阅了他们的生平资料，他们都没有获得世俗意义上的成功，他们大多难以经营一个正常的家庭，有人甚至饮酒避世。但他们的家庭大概不会糟糕到出现儿子想和父亲上床这种状况。Chuck知道拯救世界并不能许诺一个属于Herc和他的更好的未来，他们仍旧住在一间宿舍里，每天早上Herc如同往常一样揉着他的头发把他弄醒，一起挤在狭小的浴室里洗脸刷牙，牵着Max去同一张桌子上吃早餐。他们总是争吵，却尽可能地在日程的空隙间陪伴彼此，好像在固执地证明着他们能解决这种畸形的关系，好像他们能压制自己的欲望直到它们自动消失。

只是他每天清晨醒来，都假装依旧沉睡着，容许自己被父亲平静的呼吸和气息短暂地包围着，此刻的气氛不再紧张、不再无奈、不再剑拔弩张，仿佛他们都不曾说出口的鼓励，鼓励着他去面对一场不知从何时开始而且似乎永不会结束的持久战。

Chuck悠闲地拍着斗牛犬的背部，一边看着两位科学家像五年级小学生一样吵吵闹闹地工作着，只是在不得不充当裁判时狠狠地把他们俩都损几句。他发觉自己如此喜欢呆在PPDC的基地中，他们相处时间不长，却有种莫名的熟悉。他竟然喜欢听着Herm和Newt没一刻消停的争吵，甚至是Newt存放在保存皿里的怪兽组织。这令他感到安全，正如两位科学家最终完成了报告，难得地为Newt一个灵光乍现的点子欢呼。他们总是心怀希望。

“你知道吗，我那个Drift设备还可以用的，没准我们能和那群政客通个感、洗洗脑什么的，哇哦，听起来简直像个反乌托邦式的世界的开始啊……”Newt那种个人风格十足的自言自语又轰炸起了另外两人的耳膜，他一边念叨个不停，一边十分兴奋地举起那个看起来蠢兮兮的头盔，“真的还可以用哦！”

“而它会被送去博物馆。”Herc推门进来。Chuck看到他时，突然饶有趣味地起身从Newt手上拿走了那套硕果仅存的设备，Max发出不解的呜呜声，又转而跑向Herc。

Chuck端详着它，说真的他很怀念原来的头盔，怎么也要好看许多。“不，我们会留下它。不过说真的它丑毙了，简直跟怪兽标本一样。”

“好吧，那我把这当作赞美，怪兽很酷好吗。”Newt只是抓了抓头发，并不明白Chuck为什么对它突然感兴趣。当然他知道，每次Chuck刻薄的评价，其实只是想表达自己对此有点兴趣。“你知道，有时我想我们生而为人，也只是在这具躯壳里罢了。”

他不知道这位科学家是突然思考起了哲学，还是在侧面表达“你他妈不是人”。Chuck只是挑了挑眉，也许都不止是，他只是再表达一次怪兽很酷而已。“那么我们曾在机甲里呢，又是什么？”

Herc因为他突如其来的是视线而不禁疑惑地皱眉。这难以回答，他们是什么，人造的上帝吗。可他们在机甲里时永远要面对下一秒可能就会被突破机甲的锐爪利齿抓走的恐惧，他知道这种恐惧在Chuck心理尤其强烈，那些击杀记录印在胸甲上还不够，还要傻乎乎地印在夹克上，以证明他可以回来继续热爱它的生活。可也许他只是害怕分离。

“好吧，没关系。再丑我们也得留着它。”Chuck说着，戴上了头盔。

如果Herc没记错的话，他是来看两位科学家演示一下报告的，但现在这不重要了。“但不是留在那儿。”

他握着开关的手缩回，挑衅似地露出那对酒窝，“想念我的大脑吗，old man？”

“这不是他妈的游戏，Chuck。”

“也许我的神经系统能独立承受这个？”

在他按下开关之前，Herc带上了另一副。Herc很多时候都没法阻止他，这是纵容，又像是理解。正如他允许自己的儿子成为Striker Eureka的驾驶员，去面对怪兽和死亡，因为他固执地相信在驾驶舱里、在他身边是最安全的位置。事实上，他们都渴望通感，渴望着进入彼此的大脑，这是他们靠得最近的时刻。不需要紧紧、没有缝隙的拥抱，不需要窒息般的亲吻，不需要激烈而餍足的性，通感成为他们最坚实也最扭曲的纽带，他们对此的渴望也成为他们完美匹配的保证，隐藏于他们糟糕的关系之下。这不是最好的，却令他们满足。

他们寻找那些可能代替性的经验，通感，体能训练，殴斗，和意外的却不知如何收回的触碰。大概是在第三次或者第四次通感，他突然感知到了Chuck对他的渴望，而令他不安地，这引起了他同样的回应。在通感后，他们的关系难得地放松，在宿舍里，Chuck懒懒地躺在床上，枕着他的大腿，而他的手不自觉地划过对方的脊背，而他的男孩只是乖顺地稍微弓起了背部。他忽然认为Chuck就连这种背德的欲望也是纯洁的，他感到了一种全心全意的依赖和无条件的信任。他获知了他儿子最难以启齿的一个秘密，而作为父亲，他不能提供任何帮助。他们没有任何方法，却依旧在与之对抗，仿佛困兽之斗。

而Newt很快就结束了他们的通感，毕竟他的通感经历的确不怎么愉快。也许他们的大脑在长期的通感中已经发生了改变，使得他们完全适应了，但这不是个游戏，他们不需要再作战了，也不需要承担这种不必要的负荷。

在Chuck解下装置还给Newt时，Herc察觉了他的疲倦。“你还好吗，孩子？”Herc伸出手按摩他的太阳穴，这种时候他们的亲昵总显得那么顺利成章。

“我想是你最近不太好。”Chuck完全看到了他父亲被最近的文山会海折磨得反胃的回忆，“仅仅是想一想都让我头疼。”

而他只是回以微笑。

 

Newt接到一系列学术访问被提上他的日程的通知时，用他有生以来最严肃的表情问他身边的来向他传达消息或者同情的Mako：“我能去弹键盘吗？”

Mako回以她惯来如此严肃的表情：“恐怕不能，Geiszler博士。”

 

 

 

**04 A pain that rages without hurting**

 

 

他总是听见那架直升机的轰鸣声，单引擎单旋翼，噪声太大，老旧得像是从六十多年前的越南起飞，穿越大巽他群岛和努沙登加拉群岛，横飞澳大利亚广袤荒芜的沙漠，最后盘旋于悉尼之上。

有时什么都没有，没有怪兽，没有人群，没有蘑菇云。他驾驶着Bell Kiowa穿梭在高耸而寂静的摩天大楼之间，阳光在擦得锃亮的玻璃上耀眼地反射着，他徒劳地搜寻过每一条街道，螺旋桨在死寂的城市里轰轰作响。

有时一切都在，人群慌乱惊恐地试图逃亡，海边传来怪兽的咆哮，越来越近，整个城市都在颤抖，景观树摇晃，广告牌倒下，汽车被震离了地面。他只听见螺旋桨在旋转，搅乱了他所有的思维，仿佛每一条神经都在它的切割下碎为齑粉。此刻核弹被投下，城市于强热中化为烟尘。

此时他不知道他是谁，永远不知道，他是Hercules Hansen，还是Chuck Hansen？

 

Herc夜间醒来，在夏威夷的某个酒店套间里。五月也许是夏威夷最好的季节，夜晚的天空也是柔和的烟紫色，繁星如同另一个白昼。他起身时望向窗外，不远处就是大海，这曾经是一间视野极好的海景房间，可惜他现在看不到海了，修建了一半的生命之墙无声地面对着他，提供着一种虚假的安慰，而如今这份安慰也用不上了。在今天白天的会议上，他们讨论是要拆除掉这堵墙，还是保留着以作纪念。会议的内容庞杂无比，持续了一整个白日，想起来都令人疲倦。

他去到隔壁的房间里，Chuck也醒着，坐在床上，用清醒时不会使用的柔软语调唤他：“Dad。”好像还是那个小男孩，等待着他深夜归家后的亲吻和晚安。Herc走到他身边时，他环住了Herc的腰，脸贴在对方的腹部上，像是多年前阻止父亲离家回到部队里一般，只是如今他力气更大，大得令人生疼，他的脸深深地埋在Herc的胸口，泪水滑落，如同燃着般地穿过织物，烙印在皮肤上，仿佛要将自身的烧伤痕迹复刻到父亲的身上。而Herc稍微迟疑之后抚摸起他的头发，那么柔顺、像是一只新生幼兽的皮毛。他们的动作生疏而笨拙，也许是太多年没如此拥抱过，也许是因为成年人的体型使他不再适合蜷缩在父亲的怀里。但有什么关系呢，他是父亲的男孩，他可以在父亲的怀里安全地度过这个夜晚，每一个夜晚，任由螺旋桨继续在他们彼此的头脑中轰鸣。

当Chuck清醒过来时，很快松开Herc，泄愤般地用他的衬衣胡乱地擦掉泪水。他吸了吸鼻子，想说点什么，却又作罢。像某些叛逆的青春期少年，他总是想问他的父亲，为什么要让他出生。

如果他从未出生，Herc不必作出任何痛苦的选择。但如果他从未出生，谁又会在Herc身边与之并肩作战呢。他不能成为一个更好的人，而他不知道谁又足够好，能够陪着他的父亲一次又一次地战胜怪兽，能够从核爆炸中存活下来为他的父亲分担战后琐碎恼人的工作和压力，能够笨拙却努力地安慰着那颗因负担太多而日渐衰老的心。

Herc的手指依旧停留在他的头发间，略微收紧，覆着茧的手指磨蹭着他的头皮，无声地安抚着他。他们无法向彼此隐瞒思想，所以他们不必交流，只要把责任全都推给通感。好像那些问题会在某一时刻随着怪兽、缺口和他们的时代一起消失。他们都知道它不会。事实上也不会。

 “好了，我在这儿。”Herc的声音低而模糊，像是梦境中远方的海浪，拍打着破碎的海岸线。

他躺下时在Chuck的右边，床足够大他们没有挤在一起。“我很久没有睡过这么大的床了，你毁了这次。”Chuck习惯性地抱怨，转过身去。月光从尚未被窗帘覆盖的落地窗里倾泻进来，那道属于生命之墙的阴影又加重了些，他甚至怀疑它们依旧在被悄悄地修建着，甚至它自身就会生长。

否则它们怎会无处不在，随时随地地提醒着他，他们曾被试图以这无用的钢筋砂石代替。在墓地边缘也是生命之墙，他们在次日清晨为上一任Marshal扫墓。此时太阳依旧昏昏沉沉地停留在海平线上，阳光无法穿过那堵尚未竣工的墙壁，Mako鞠躬时挑蓝的发梢垂了下来，晃动在昏暗的玫瑰色光线中，黑色的发丝遮住了她的脸，没有表情。

当他们埋葬Stacker时，Chuck依旧处于昏迷中，他不知道他们如何在医院长廊里接受那个消息，在军礼枪鸣时有没有老兵公开哭泣。现在他们有时间庆祝，也有时间哀悼，可他们在太长的战斗中早已忘记了这些仪式。

 

台风之前的六月最为炙热烦闷，但他们勉强解决了冷气供应问题，基地建筑本身就足够坚固，他们只需将门窗紧闭，就可以在温度宜人的房间里消磨时光。收音机和电视上播报着中文新闻，这次台风是多年不遇的强烈风级，台风造成了刚恢复不久的国际航运停止，泥石流和洪水造成了平民死亡，被强风摧毁的建筑和桥梁造成了交通的停滞。他们漫不经心地听着这些灾难，然后把频道调到各自国家的球赛上。

而Herc还有太多工作要做，先前他和Mako一起以“你只是太困了而不是你太爱咖啡”的强硬态度把几乎喝空了整层楼茶水间咖啡的Tendo推去休息，现在Mako也趴在了成打的文件上。Herc写完下一份章程后，抬头看了看她，确定她大概会这样睡到天亮后，他拾起随手放在椅子上的外套，盖在她身上。

她却被惊醒了，“Marshal……？”

Herc知道她指的不是自己。他叹了口气，“抱歉。”

“不，别这么说。”Mako起身，稍稍理顺她被自己弄乱的头发，外套从她身上滑落到椅子上。她不知道此刻是不是该注视着Herc的眼睛，而她只是垂下眼帘，注视着台面，欲言又止。

他们不应该陷入这个话题，他们都没有准备好。Herc回到了在Mako对面的座位上，他不知道为什么道歉，不小心吵醒了她，还是不能让Stacker如同往日一样无言地为她盖上一件外套。

“Mako，有些人说，我故意弄断了胳膊让他代替我。人们总是喜欢阴谋论，不是吗？”他的声音因疲倦而变得更低，又轻得像呓语。

她点了点头，“我知道，没有人比你更遗憾。”日光管的冷光在她漆黑的眼睛里闪动，她眨了眨眼，又低下头。“我知道，Herc。这不是你的错，这只是他的选择。”她像是她的养父般叫他的名字，像是多年战友，却带有一种异常的庄重感。

他自嘲似地一笑，闭上眼睛。“也许吧。”

本该是他陪在那个男孩身旁，一起去死或者一起存活。他不知道是Chuck还是Stacker谁决定弹出逃生舱，也许是他们连接在一起的思维做出的共同决定，而他不会因此原谅自己，导致老友的死亡，在最危难的时刻不能在他儿子的身旁。

“我们在完成他的事业。”Mako继续说道，她起伏不大的语调包含着一种安抚人心的坚定，“他们也会回来。”

 

他有很长一段时间没有见到Herc了，也许还会被台风耽搁几天。夜里强风吹得玻璃窗碰碰作响，好像下一秒就要碎掉似的。Chuck坐起身，在床头柜上摸索了一下，想给自己拿杯水，却什么也找不到。为了更好的医疗设施，他被送到了距离香港不远的一所珠三角医院里，路程不长，Herc总是能抽出时间来看他。他只是忽然发觉自己已经不习惯没有父亲陪伴的时间了。

他知道自己的核辐射后遗症从来没痊愈过，一直以来被他归结为天气太热导致的眩晕，直到从夏威夷回到香港后，突然剧烈显露出的症状让所有人都知道了他的状况。

而一周后，Raleigh成了他隔壁病房的新客。除了在各次战斗中所受的伤、多年核辐射影响和最后一次从核爆炸中生还，常年在恶劣环境下从事长时间建筑工作也极大地损害了他的健康。两位拯救了世界的人类英雄陆续住院不可避免地引发轰动，还好保密措施足够好能让他们清净地养伤。某天Raleigh看着报刊杂志上不负责任的猜测后，忽然说：“我觉得我已经没有健康的义务了。”Chuck倒难得地没有嘲笑他几句。

Raleigh推开门时，Chuck正在一片黑暗中寻找着水杯。Raleigh打开了灯管。“你睡得不好？”

“你也是。”Chuck顺利地拿起水杯，瞪了他一眼。“你做梦吗？”

“当然，有时我觉得自己活在梦里。”Raleigh不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“我都忘了十多年前做的梦是怎样的了。”他大多时候不认为Raleigh是个好的谈话对象，不过某些时候聊胜于无。“我有时候会梦见我妈，或许是属于老头子的那部分记忆。很长一段时间里，他不相信她死了，我也不相信。”

Raleigh坐在床边的椅子上，沉默地听他说了下去。“不过后来我就相信了，或者说，这已经不重要了。……你会梦见Yancy吗？”

他不知道Raleigh有没有准备好谈论自己死去的兄长，他甚至后悔发问。

“那不能叫梦见，他一直活在我头脑中。”他没有犹豫太久，好像早就准备好了回答。

Chuck一直以为只是一个比喻，又忽然想起关于Raleigh的病情报告，除了必然的辐射问题、关节与肌肉损伤还有心肺功能问题，还有大脑超负荷运作。可他依旧停止通感很久了。

“通感会改变我们，不是吗。”

Chuck只是点点头。“有时你做出决定，并不因为它是对的。”

“不，它是对的。”Raleigh带着微笑地说道，“不过Yance不会听见你说了什么，当然啦，他还在睡觉。”

 

 

 

**05 A longing for nothing but to long**

 

 

街道上仍有积水，防水性能良好的军靴让他放心地踏过了水洼。Herc很久没有置身于如此平淡而宁静的街道上了，仿佛末日从未存在一般，街道两旁是观赏性的椰子树和数家花店，鲜花、塑料制的花朵和绒毛玩偶。他想买束花，转念间又作罢了。

医院庭院里人们正忙于移除被台风摧毁的树木与公共设施，此时阳光充沛，水汽蒸腾，整个空间都湿漉漉的。没有谁注意到他，他独自一人，熟练地找到Chuck的病房。Chuck的精神很好，好得几乎为不得不留在病房里感到烦躁，他正在阅读一份报纸，以往他从没这个习惯，四开的纸张对他来说太大了，他不知该如何顺手地拿着它，这显得有点幼稚。

加入猎人学院前他还未能独立阅读报纸，后来他只需要看电视上的新闻就够了，如果在食堂里他们能找到电视附近的座位，那么整一餐饭Herc都能听见他不停地嘲讽新闻里的粉饰太平，他的独白简直够一期脱口秀。当Herc抗议地表示自己对时事不感兴趣、对他的时事评论更不感兴趣时，Chuck通常会抱起Max、拍拍它的脑袋，“很明显他已经老得不愿意跟上时代了，对不对，Handsome？”然后捏着那只斗牛犬满是皱褶的脸、滔滔不绝地发表自己对新闻的见解，令Herc想控告他虐待动物。

彼时Herc很容易想起那个上着小学、词汇量太少、在他看报纸时总会钻进他的怀里和他一起看的小男孩，稚气地要求他解释那些新闻。他总是言辞闪烁，那些再生纸上的铅字印着战争、灾难、暴力、强奸、危机，他曾期望他的男孩永远不明白的事情。

“如果你连敲门都不记得了，你的大脑真的需要再检查一下。”他说话时目光还停留在报纸上，片刻没有回应，他才抬起头看向门边。“好吧，如果你连如何进门都忘记了的话，我建议你先迈左腿。”

Herc只是走进房间里，随手关上了门。在门边的塑料牌上写着几列医务工作者的名字，是他不认识的字符，医师与护士，仿佛看不见的神灵与守护天使。他在床边的椅子上坐下，正面对着窗户，夏季的阳光如此强烈，让他半垂下眼帘，Chuck的金发因此变得更淡，仿佛充盈着阳光。“感觉好些了吗？”

这多少有些尴尬，他们不习惯这样的相处，却又珍视它。Chuck没有收起报纸，只是把它平摊放在腿上。没有回答，他望向Herc，对方的眼睛在阳光中几近透明，“你呢，你一直吃那种药对吗？”

他想起了Pentecost，而他父亲也是最早的机甲驾驶员之一，虽然情况远没有前者严重，但他总是按照基地医师要求，规律地服用抗辐射药物。Herc从不回避Chuck，因为他并没有出现任何病理反应，那些白色的药片对他来说就跟维生素一类的药物一样。不过Herc讨厌药片的味道，Chuck记得他吞下药片时总要仰起头灌一大杯水，喉结一阵剧烈颤动。随后平静。

“已经停了，我没什么问题。”Herc说道。他倒是从来没考虑过辐射问题，太遥远了，他甚至没考虑过他会活下来。而对于Chuck，医师向Herc谨慎地暗示过他的各项指标都很正常，但对于这位拯救了所有人的英雄，他们还是给予了最高规格的医疗保障。他不知道自己的儿子什么时候会恢复，但他有耐心去等待。他们突然有了太多的时间。

“Pentecost那时比我严重得多，是吗。”

“他……他并不痛苦。”Herc摇了摇头。Herc但愿Chuck能停止折磨自己，却又不知该如何开导他。也许他认为自己间接地导致了两个人的死亡，Angela与Pentecost，都是因为核。

十年前常有人告诉他，他的妻子死于怪兽攻击时塌陷的大楼，Stacker试图说服他放弃相信他还能找到她。他常常想起Angela，她柔软长发间的柠檬草馨香，清晨与黄昏时在厨房间摇摆的裙裾，电话里模糊而温柔的声音，这些回忆久留在他脑海里，他无法向Chuck隐藏它们，那是他们早年间最平常又最深刻的共有回忆。他花了足够长的时间淡化那些回忆，最终他摘下了婚戒，让它陪伴在妻子的空棺旁。

他找不到任何言辞，他能提供的只是无声的支持。在数月前，Chuck昏迷的时期，他会独自在病床前坐上一整天，有时他会俯下身，小心地绕过那些线管，环绕着他儿子的肩膀，往常他们极端抵触肢体接触，而那时他们的脸几乎贴在一起，他能感受到温热的呼吸。片刻间他忘记了自责，忘了自己所渴望的是如何难以启齿的背德之物。只是纯粹的渴望，他再靠近了一些。

他们靠得太近，一直都是，共同的回忆、共同的目标、共同的时代，一切如同无形的网络将他们的思维链接起来。没有一道微小而隐蔽的缝隙供他们喘息。

Chuck忽然握住了他的手。他们都不善言辞。Herc稍微动了动手腕，没有缩回。

 

他们第一个着手恢复的城市是旧金山。好像是某种励志哲学，从何处倒下，从何处站起。在数月的坚持后，他们终于有足够的资金去修复一台机甲，对此经验最为丰富的Mako担任起了负责人，Raleigh是她的助手。而他们也许还得捎带上Chuck。

“那是个严重的核污染区，我不认为你适合。”Mako在临行前最后一次郑重其事地反对。尽管她知道Chuck事实上没怎么受核辐射的影响，只是创伤后遗症罢了。

“别说得好像你们没经历过核爆炸一样。”

Raleigh没有表态，却注意到了他脸上的淤青，“你的脸怎么回事？”

他不知道该如何作答，说自己摔倒不仅蠢还不合时宜，他的斗牛犬也没那么大手劲。虽然他和Herc打架并不鲜见，但Herc从没往他脸上揍过，大概是真的给惹毛了。Chuck沉默片刻，就换上那副他得心应手的傲慢神情，“不关你事。”

Raleigh耸了耸肩，没再追问。他原本以为Herc会阻止这事，但没有。

他想起在之前夏威夷的会议，他们讨论是要拆除掉这堵墙，还是保留着以作纪念。没有达成共识，正如那群  政客曾经相信生命之墙是是最有效的防卫手段，他们试图保留着它们，说着“我们不能忘记历史”一类冠冕堂皇的大话，好像这些钢板与建材衔接成的可笑的海岸装饰能证明他们也曾为对抗怪兽、保护人类尽过一份力似的。

在会议结束后，Chuck突然站在那群准备离开的政客面前，朝着那个当年最为支持生命之墙的领头人，把他们先前腹诽的内容婉转却更为恶毒地表达了出来。这次几乎所有重要成员都出席了此次会议，幸存的驾驶员、技术官、科学家，他们怔在一旁，如果气氛有在基地里一半轻松，他们大概已经开始鼓掌了。

在对方能发话之前，Herc就已经上前几步将他的儿子挡在身后，比起防止Chuck进一步与对方发生冲突，更像是下意识的一种保护。“我道歉我没有把他教育好”这种话Herc说得实在是不能更熟练了。Raleigh回想起Herc的神情几乎忍不住发笑，因为明白过来那根本是“没错就是我惯的的怎么样”的表情，像是曾对他说“我不知道该揍他还是拥抱他”。Raleigh庆幸当时恼怒至极的自己没回答“揍一顿”。他对自己的儿子总有一种过分的保护欲，而这次反常地消失了。

Herc送他们去登机。他牵着Max，交到了Chuck手上。Chuck最后停下回头，像是望向他的父亲，又像是望向巨大的Shatterdome。瘀伤在他脸上已无感觉，但昨晚攻击时的触感仍在，那种痛苦瞬间消散，却又就留在他心里。

在他们原先共有的宿舍里，他抓住了Herc的肩膀，“你为什么不愿意承认？我曾在你的大脑里，你也曾进入我的大脑，我们都他妈明白，我们想要的是一样的！”他嘶哑地质问，贴近得几乎要吻上他父亲抿紧的嘴唇。太近了，他看见Herc眼中疲倦，与自己的对抗是更加漫长而痛苦的战斗，永远没有胜利也没有终结，他承受着的焦虑与自厌，同样地、成倍地噬咬着为父者的内心。

接着他被毫不留情地一拳揍开，猛地撞在墙上，接踵而至的是他父亲的质问：“你为什么又他妈的不愿意承认，我是你的父亲？！”

Max朝他们惊异地吠叫，但谁都没有安抚它的心情。那阵不安的响动使得整个空间更加阒寂。Herc退开几步，无法掩饰他颤抖的双肩，“你还未真正地认识过这个世界……你值得更好的人。”

Chuck最后忿恨或是受伤地瞪了他一眼，然后转身离去，沉重的铁门撞击门框发出尖锐的噪音。Herc叹息地蹲下，拍了拍斗牛犬的背部，“没事的，孩子。”

而当他们的目光最终交接，他们依旧沉默不语。他们的思想曾紧密地结合，没有一道模糊的屏障供他们遮挡一丝隐秘，因此他们不需要交流、也无法交流。而此刻再无通感辅助他们，好像再没什么能将他们维系在一起，他们的想法因而截然相反。

他等待着他上前一步，而他等待着他离去。

 

 

 

**06 A passion that gains when lost in thought**

 

 

在旧金山的一条尚未被毁掉的街上，有家电影院，它大概有近百年历史了，装潢风格是当年大萧条时期式的虚假的富丽堂皇，曾经在这里人们花几个硬币就能享受一个下午的无忧时光。这里原本已经被城市居民遗忘了，但它却是城市里唯一一家存留下来的电影院。

有时它播放自世纪初以来的旧片，Chuck和Mako什么类型都愿意看，无事时随便买上两张票，抱着一大筒爆米花，在黑暗的电影厅里看着那些旧日的故梦，屏幕里的人们或欢笑或流泪，他们意外地不挑剔，认真地看着，仿佛在学习着他们错过的情感与经历。

他们看到很晚，Raleigh开车去接他们。为了避免这两位人类英雄可笑地死于车祸，Raleigh主动承担了这项责任。在这种地方可没有什么正经的驾校，Mako的驾驶是Raleigh教的，Raleigh坐在副驾驶座上、规矩地系着安全带，多次受到Mako突然的刹车和莫名其妙的加速惊吓后，认真地表示“我觉得我们通个感能更好地驾驶它”，不过最后他们都赞同交换座位才是最好的方法。而Chuck·驾驶过全世界最贵的机器·Hansen对驾驶汽车一事有着过分自信，并且成功地在某段废弃的公路上报销掉了基地所拥有的一辆老车，从Max后来怎么哄都不肯上车的表现看来，当时的情况应该是极其惨烈的。

湾区的早春冻得要死，他们住在一栋改建过的曾经的居民楼里，那两个二十出头的年轻人只要可以就不出门，采购一类的事情都被推给了Raleigh。他倒是习惯了恶劣环境，但从车后厢里拿出满满几袋的零食时，忽然觉得自己养了两个小学生，不禁无奈地耸了耸肩。在楼道里，他的手机突然响了，是Herc的一通越洋电话。

“我去购物了，因为他们都不会开车。……是的，他还是和Mako住在一间公寓里。”Raleigh站在他们的公寓门前，突然停下了搜寻钥匙的动作。比起以往在猎人学员里、在香港基地里，他们的关系的确好了不少，但没再进一步了。当然Raleigh知道自己和Mako才是最为被看好的一对，但他们也没有遂了公众的愿望。“还是老样子，Sir。”Raleigh这么叫他带有一种美国人式的调侃，稍稍化解了他的尴尬。

关于他儿子的近况，Raleigh也找不到什么好说的。在去年Chuck在圣诞节假期回悉尼之后，Raleigh不知道这对父子多久没交流过了，Chuck在旧金山住了将近二十个月，生活却如同往日在基地里一般乏味。

“他还是没有学会开车……他开始学做菜，万幸他没把厨房给炸了。好了，我得挂了。要是让他们俩先去做饭，我就没有活路了。”Raleigh半开玩笑地说着，让他们的谈话在颇为轻松的气氛中结束。

他们没注意到Raleigh，正坐在沙发上死命地敲击着笔记本键盘。“操，你的走位今天又贱得开拓了我的想象力。”“配合一点，Chuck。”然后他们在百忙之中抽空抬头看了Raleigh一眼，完成了问候。

Raleigh把零食袋丢在餐桌上，脱了外套，自觉地去做饭。他完全不想吃什么奇形怪状的寿司或者吞下去都猜不出是什么的食物，总得有人得去给他们做饭，附近没什么外卖，对于食堂Chuck的评价是“美国应该立法禁止西海岸地区厨师使用残留的怪兽碎片和废弃的机甲零件做菜”。

在等待晚餐的过程中，Chuck和Mako看起了电视上的新闻，又是十分平常的一天。有时他会看网路上十年前的新闻，毫无偏见或者说毫无目的地阅读，新的电子产品发布、总统选举的竞赛与结果、一个高中男孩打赢了人生中第一场棒球比赛。他看着标题下的时间，以此为坐标搜寻自己的回忆，在机甲数量越发稀少、Striker频繁出击、他和Herc在一个又一个海岸线间疲于奔命的同时，远居内陆的国家因政治与宗教爆发动乱，在他们守卫着百万人的生命的同时有另外的百万人正因灾难、暴乱、饥荒和疾病而死亡。在他们为日益疯狂的背德欲望焦虑不安、自我折磨又折磨着彼此的同时，有百万人结婚、离婚，为了无理性的情感或仇恨彼此吼叫中伤、互相殴打。十年中他的世界只有封闭的基地、变幻的海岸线、怪兽、机甲、斗牛犬和父亲，将他塑造成了一个在他幼年时无人期望他成为的人，他感受不到苦涩或者甜蜜。而他如今试图了解的，不是一个更好的世界，只是一个从不为他存在、他也从不为之存在的冷漠地运行着的世界。

Raleigh把加了很多培根、没有蔬菜的意粉端上桌，他们像小孩子似地将面条用叉子卷起来。Raleigh吃了一口突然放下叉子，找到遥控器换了频道，“新闻太影响胃口。”

“不要以此开脱你的厨艺糟糕。”Chuck没有和他抢遥控器，只是抬起头看了看屏幕，是个动画片，说不定是他小时候看过的。“不过我会比较喜欢这样的世界。”

“想做个生活在永无岛上的小鬼吗。”

“不，说真的，难道它不是比较像我们摘下头盔、从机甲里走出来时想要看到的世界吗？”

Mako的视线从餐盘转移到屏幕上，想说点什么，却又低下头去，重新卷起一叉子的面条。也许在那个早上，他起得特别早因而能完整地看一集动画，然后吃完母亲做的新出炉的松饼和温热甜腻的朱古力牛奶，与母亲道别、走向校车时脑海里依旧是动画片里的有趣片段。如同她一直紧握着的红鞋。

Raleigh想关掉电视，但他只是放下遥控器，像他们一样把面条卷起来。他们要面对的太多太沉重，因而每个青少年需要学会的成熟显得如此微不足道，也许他们在咆哮的怪兽和倒塌的建筑之间已经永久地失去成为一个真正意义上的成年人的机会了。

 

雾气从海面上升起，湾区的夏季冰冷刺骨。Chuck提着购物袋一路跑回了公寓，他不知道自己是不是弄碎了点什么，但比起他快要冷死在街上，这些都无伤大雅。Raleigh和Mako去了洛杉矶，他不能再列张清单就无耻地躲在公寓里等待着货物回家。

Chuck进门时没有听见预想中的属于Max的脚步声，他径直走进厨房里，把食物放进冰箱里，一边说道：“我买到了给你的狗饼干，伙计。虽然我不明白这种鬼地方谁还会养狗，好吧，我也不知道美国牌子合不合你的口味……”

还是没有反应，他开始怀疑Mako顺手把他的斗牛犬给拐走了。“Hey，Handsome——”

他转过头，发觉Herc正坐在起居室的沙发上，近两年被他们三人齐心合力喂得越来越接近球形的斗牛犬正舒服地睡在他父亲的大腿上。目光交接时，他不自然地偏过头去，有些粗暴地甩上了冰箱门。

“你没说过要来。”Chuck的声音从厨房里传来，听起来闷闷的。

“你也没说过你把Max喂成这样了。”

Chuck抱着打包的九寸披萨、啤酒和狗饼干走出来，看见Herc正颇为费力地把Max从自己身上抱起来。Herc又说：“你就不担心你哪天被它压死在睡梦里吗？”

他愣了愣，没有及时找出回答，只是把东西放在餐桌上，拿起一块狗饼干在Max的鼻子前晃了晃，弄醒了它。“……其实他已经没法跳到床上了。”

Herc嗤笑几声，把Max轻轻放下，“你还总说我虐待他。”

“把他拖出去散步冻成冰块才是真的虐待。”Chuck一边反驳，一边把狗饼干倒进食盒里，那分量一点也没有节食的诚意。

他在餐桌前坐下，没有询问就打开了两瓶啤酒。Herc在他对面坐下，拿起其中一支。

他们分享了啤酒和披萨。披萨上的奶酪在Chuck唇边起丝，他不以为意地舔掉了它，“双份的奶酪，大概拯救世界还是有一定回报的。”

Herc目光闪烁了一下。口味不好也不坏，他该怎么评价呢，还有人们围绕着披萨一般可以聊些什么。自从去年圣诞节以来，他们就没有再通话了。不知道是因为尴尬，还是单纯地忘记了他们可以选择电话或者邮件交流。通感之后就再无值得一提的通讯工具。

他们一起度过熟悉的澳大利亚夏季圣诞节，在他们悉尼海边的新居。傍晚Chuck从海滩边回到家里，他路过了厨房门口，像是突发奇想地跑回厨房，把正在准备晚餐的Herc压在墙上，亲吻了他的父亲。Herc推开他，更用力地将他压回墙上。他的唇舌间带有咸腥的海水和沙粒，没有危险，只是在沙滩上消磨了整个下午而留下的证明。他们能把接吻弄成一场格斗，撞倒了冰箱，把厨房搞得一团糟。

整个圣诞假期，新家里只有他们两人和他们的斗牛犬，什么也没做，却像是做完了世界上每一件事。陷在沙发里，一瓶接一瓶喝完了成打的啤酒，看着一场他们早就忘记规则的橄榄球赛。他们逐渐倚靠在一起，彼此默许着这个变化，最终握住了对方的手，手指交叉，掌心温热而潮湿。他们不知道谁先伸出手，也无意去探寻，只是握得更紧，他们还可以承受更多，除了分离。

没有再把时间花在沙发上，在旧金山的傍晚，他们能看见阳光的流逝，房间愈发昏沉，如同他们的意识。他们从床上滚到地板上，有时Chuck骑在Herc身上，有时Herc抓住他的手腕、交叠于他的头顶。在冷冰冰的空气中，皮肤贴着皮肤，雀斑贴着雀斑，伴随着整个城市、陷入温暖的黑暗中。

 

Herc醒时听见房外有磕磕碰碰的声音，等他洗漱完毕Chuck已经把早餐端上了桌。

“我做了个超级恶心的炒蛋。你一定要吃完。”Chuck坦诚地说，把餐盘朝Herc推近了一点。

太多的胡椒，太多的盐。Herc勉强吞下一勺，然后艰难地舀起第二勺。这小混球就不担心他的肾功能会出问题吗。

“好了，老家伙。”Chuck打断他，拿开了餐盘，“我还以为你会忍无可忍地去做别的早餐。”

Herc夺回了餐盘，起身走向厨房，“不许把它交给Max，虽然我知道他不会吃。”然后十分果断地将它倒进了垃圾桶里。

在他给自己接了杯直饮水之后，Chuck突然从身后搂住了他，让他不慎间把水洒了一身。

“我决定让你见识一下更恶心的炒蛋。”

Chuck发出了一声黏腻的鼻音。

旧金山清晨的阳光透过窗户，Max从它的小床上醒来，好奇地朝着地上的光斑嗅了嗅。

 

 

 

.END

2013年10月28日-2013年12月14日

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我只想写到05，但是我又觉得都吐便当了还不HE，简直丧病啊。06的转折似乎太突然了。但是逻辑什么的，喂Max吧（人家不吃好吗


End file.
